darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam L'hnnar
Liam L'hnnar, formerly Liam Dolor, is the adopted son of Corellian Viceroy Dash L'hnnar and promising student at the Coronet Private Academy. However, despite his apparent intelligence and his father's name and reputation, he has a knack for finding trouble. He's also quite the accomplished nurse. Background Family Orphaned in the Brood assault on Corellia, Liam is the sole survivor of his family, later adopted by the Corellian Viceroy. Father - Dash L'hnnar Uncle - Sherrit L'hnnar Pet - Coronet the Puppy Education Coronet Private Academy, Year 3, Spring graduation. Coruscant Medical Academy Summer Pre-Pre-Medical Program, Honors Graduate Coronet Medical Center, Registered/Honorary Nurse with First-Aid Certification for Humanoids Personality Liam is friendly and polite - unless you're a Hutt. Rather studious, he spends most of his time in the library instead of engaging in childish activities, though he is known for frequently avoiding classes that fail to interest him. The Force, Legacy Though he never was one to use the Force, he was particularly skilled at healing others with aid of the Force. Initially, he avoided the Jedi - he admits it was due to superstition and a fear planted by Seifer Wolf - despite his apparent friendly interaction with several members of the Order. As he grew more aware of the Force, he was frequently caught spying on padawan training or following a Jedi on a particularly difficult mission. When he finally sought tutelage, he was denied, his intentions more political - to bridge the growing divide between the Senate and the Order - than one would have liked in a prospective Jedi. After his father was militarily removed from power, Liam was sent to Couvaris to live with his grandparents for his own protection. He would finish his education there, becoming a doctor of some skill, but as the Empire rose to power, he again went into hiding. It would be many years later, by chance, that he would meet an older Luke Skywalker. By then, Liam was a scruffy nerf herder and medic on Dantooine with a wife and children of his own. With some hesitation, he joined the new Jedi Order as a Master Healer and began to teach others his self-taught art. He would later die, with many others, in the tragedy of Byss. Character Logs *2008-06-04 - Peace in Pieces - Wolf crashes, literally, Pesiro's speech. Liam cries, Pesiro gets kidnapped. *2008-06-05 - Coming Out Calamity - At a fancy party for the ward of Bail Organa, trouble is started and poo gets thrown. *2008-06-05 - The Boy Doctor and The Black Lady - Liam sneaks off Coruscant to aid a fellow boy in need, then finds himself in the company of the Lady Mediator of the Black Imperium. *2008-06-07 - Two For Trouble - The art of throwing feces. *2008-06-07 - Desert Fortress - Liam stows into a archeological expedition gone sour. *2008-06-08 - Desert Fortress, Return - As Karin and some Jedi work together to retrieve Graham Lane's lightsaber, Liam offers his help. *2008-06-28 - A Snap A Day - Doctors talk, boys get scolded and have their candy taken away. *2008-07-18 - Secrets of the Chapel - Judge not what the eyes see, these webs of lies we weave for peace. Or power. *2008-07-23 - These Choices We Make - Little assassin, big choices. *2008-08-20 - The Bothuwai Reactor - Father, Father, save the day. Father, Father, don't go away. *2008-08-20 - Karin's and Aldog's wedding - Nothing is ever peaceful. Not even weddings. Makes you wonder how the honeymoon turned out. *2008-09-18 - Messy Assassinations - During a speech by Dash L'hnnar on Ord Mantell, a strange creature attempts assassination. *2008-09-18 - A Speech to Completion - The new Viceroy of Mantell finishes what he started. *2008-10-10 - A Wrong Turn to a Rendezvous - A visit to the old home town! What could go wrong? *2008-10-26 - Barfight on Oona & the Death of Vizuun - Liam catches the tail end of a brawl that went sour long ago. *2008-11-05 - The Inimical Vomitorium - Oh Force. What? *2008-11-24 - Lessons on Ladies - A good glance, bringing out a laugh. That's the trick to women. Not staring and flushing. Liam's got to write that down somewhere. *2008-11-28 - The Littlest Spy - Liam attempts to learn about the Force by watching padawans. It does not go as planned. *2008-12-08 - The Chaos on Coruscant - Dutiful nurse Liam and his patient get caught up in a battle between Jedi and Sith. Things quickly get messy. And explosive. *2009-03-29 - The Mysterious Mister Persee - Going undercover is a serious task, but the fruits of one's labor are often worth it. Category:Archived Characters